My feelings on my piano
by Kasumi Akitone
Summary: Amu una adolecente con un sueño de ser la mejor pianista, pero tiene un pequeño trauma la persona mas importante para ella en su infancia la dejo sola dejándole una gran cicatriz en su corazón. ¿Que hará amu contra todo esto?


— **Prologo **—

.

Estaba en el escenario, tocando mi piano, veía como toda las gente tenia la mirada fija en mi, toda su atención en mi, esto era el sueño de toda mi vida, el sueño que nunca creí que iba a cumplir.

— Amu!

La gente gritaba mi nombre, pero el ambiente se torno extraño, en el techo empezaban a salir rayos de sol y las personas ya no tenían su propia apariencia si no la de mi mamá.

Cerré los ojos un segundo y los volví abrir, me di cuenta que no estaba en el escenario de mi sueños, si no en mi pieza y mi mamá abriendo las cortinas, todo había sido un sueño, el que tenia casi todos los días desde la semana pasada.

— ¿Te vas a levantar o te vas a quedar hay todo el rato mirándome?

No le conteste a mi mamá y me levante rápidamente para ir a bañarme.

Cuando termine de bañarme y vestirme, me puse mas nerviosa de lo que estaba ayer y eso ¿Por qué?, porque iba a viajar a Inglaterra, a una de las grandes academias de música clásica, hace una semana atrás me habían avisado que me habían aceptado y desde ese mismo día había tenido mis sueños raros.

— Amu, deprisa el avión sale en una hora más.

— Si ya voy, espera se me queda algo. — Subí las escaleras y saque el pequeño objeto, un collar que me regalo un importante amigo cuando era pequeña, aunque de la persona que me lo regalo, no me acordaba de su nombre ni menos de su cara.

Salí de mi pieza apurada, y baje las escaleras prácticamente saltando, lo que provoco que obviamente me tropezara y cayera a cuerpo muerto en el suelo.

— Hija mía, cuando aprenderás. — Vi la sonrisa de mi mamá y sus ojos brillosos ¿quizás por la ganas de llorar?. — Espero que no te pase eso allá, seria un problema ¿o no?

— Claro que no me va a pasar. — sonreí para mi misma. — Aparte no tendré otra persona que preocupe por mi, tendré que empezar desde cero asique por eso… no te preocupes por mi mamá.

— Maldita mocosa, vez que vas hacer llorar a tu mamá. — Me provoco un poco de risa lo que dijo mi mamá— Bueno tienes que irte tu papá y ami te están esperando en el auto.

Salí de la casa y le regale una gran sonrisa a mi mamá, no era una despedida, asique no había razón para decir adiós.

En el viaje hacia al aeropuerto fuimos hablando con ami, mi hermana de 12 años, mientras que papá me decía lo mucho que me iba extrañar. La verdad me daba tristeza dejar mi casa pero todo esto lo hacia por el sueño que quería cumplir.

— Hermana. — Ami me hablo. — Acuérdate que me tiene que llamar al menos una vez a la semana, osino me enojare contigo.

— Claro, claro. — Empecé a pellizcarle la cara a ami. — Tiene que sacarte buenas notas por tu hermana.

— Siempre me e sacado buenas notas, no soy como tu. — Dijo ami con su sonrisa de burla.

Eso me dolió, era verdad nunca me fue muy bien que digamos y es por eso que tengo mas talento en la música.

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto la despedida no fue tanto, bueno mi papá seguía llorando y mi hermana se reía de él. Me dolía el estomago era mi primera vez que me iba a subir a un avión, la primera vez que iba a salir de mi país.

Al subirme al avión ya no estaba tan nerviosa y cerré los ojos para dormir y seguir con mi sueño.

_Estaba en el parque, el que estaba cerca de mi casa, delante mi había un niño de pelo azul con un violín en la en la mano, pero cada vez se alejaba mas de mi y más._

_— Espera no te vayas, iku…_

Desperté, hace años que no tenia este sueño, el sueño que me perseguía siempre desde niña era como un trauma que tenia, no lo podía superar…

— Señorita, ya hemos llegado, le pido por favor que baje del avión. — mire hacia alado y estaba vacío, solo estaba la azafata y yo.

— Si claro, siento las molestias.

Baje del avión y tome un taxi para dirigirme hacia la academia, olvide todo el sueño y estaba preparada para empezar mi nueva vida en Inglaterra.

* * *

Holas!, bueno esto fue el prologo de este fic espero que les haya gustado y sean felices, no encontré que me haya quedado tan mal, bueno eso creo, asique esperos sus comentarios, criticas c:

Nos vemos, **¿Dejan un raview?, sino amu llorara :c**


End file.
